Just Let Your Body Go
by TransformCobra
Summary: Glee Kink Meme, Mike and Tina get in a fight, and Artie reassures Mike about how hard it can be to be in a relationship with Tina. SMUT Enjoy


****

Author's Note:

**Pairing:** Mike and Artie  
**Rating:** M for Pure Smut!  
**Prompt:** Mike and Tina get in a fight, and Artie reassures Mike about how hard it can be to be in a relationship with Tina. (Don't bash on her too hard!) Cue locker room comfort sex. I want my Mike flexible and my Artie nerdy!hot ;)

* * *

The slam of the locker made Artie shiver and flinch slightly. Usually with a slam came a punch or his glasses being thrown across the room. He then saw Mike sigh in frustration and lay on the bench, trying to rid his mind of something. Sure Artie hated the fact that Mike took Tina away from him. And that she was so obsessed with his abs. Granted, Artie understood that part. His abs were so divine. The first time he saw Mike's abs, was the first night he had released himself with men in thought. Or a man. He got a wave a courage come through him and he rolled over to Mike.

"Hey Mike. Something wrong?" He asked. Mike had his muscle shirt on and his spandex tights loosen. To slip off easily.

"Oh, Artie hey. I just..God, I hate her" Mike sighed heavily again. He sat up to make eye contact with Artie. "Did Tina ever..scold you?" He asked.

Artie perked his brow up in confusion. "Scold? What are you talking about? I mean, yea she yelled at me for playing too much Halo and Call Of Duty." He questioned Mike. His eyes traveling down to the strings of the pants, and the outline of his cock. He mentally slapped himself.

"She's hating on me because I don't want to go anywhere else, but asian tradition places. Besides the mall. But I didn't want to go Saturday. And she fucking bitched at me, for not going." He buried his head in his hands, then brushed through his hair. "Then she went on and on about how I don't sing well. And I dance. I'm a dancer. I suck at singing."

"But you were good at Sing! That was really cool" Artie interrupted.

Mike chuckled a little. "Yea, thanks." The smile slowly fading. "Oh..I forgot, I was playing Black Ops with Puck and Finn, on Sunday. And she yelled at me for almost the same reason as she yelled at you. She ran up to my room and started breaking the rest of games. I have no idea what was going through her head. But she broke my fucking Modern Warfare." Rage now coming over his face, as his fists balled. You don't touch a man's video games. Especially Call Of Duty. "Worst thing, she found my stash. My porn stash." He bit his lip. But Artie interrupted again, thank god. The next part was going to be hard to say.

"What! She snapped your Modern Warfare? Wow, she has definitely lost my respect." Artie practically yelled. But he inhaled deeply to calm himself. "And your stash, man that sucks."

"There's more.." Mike spoke. He saw the knitted curve of Artie's well, wonderful eyebrows. He didn't know why, but Artie had pretty sexy eyebrows. "It was my..uh..gay porn collection. With sex toys" He said little over a whisper. He looked to the ground then back to Artie to see the expression. "Then she was outraged, disgusted. Saying that she didn't want to date a gay guy. Even though she is so cool with hanging out with Kurt. And not to mention she thought of Beiste to cool her down, while we were making out in the science class. Just... I don't understand her. She said she was through with me." Mike wanted to cry. But he just cursed and kicked the bottom locker. _"Fuck"_

If you could read Artie's mind, it would be full of horned up, dirty thoughts and images of Mike masturbating to his gay porn stash. And sex toys? Oh, god. Artie's mind was traveling down to his southern regions. He gulped loud. "You're gay?" Is all he could say. His voice cracked a bit well speaking.

"I'm bi. I had a thing with Matt, and then with Brittany, and now Tina." He noticed that Artie had folded his hands over his laps. Was Artie getting excited listening to Mike talk about his gay thoughts? Of course Artie had that sort of hot, sexy nerd appeal to him. He knew that he should keep himself off and allow Artie his space. But he was really pissed and upset that him and Tina were now broken up. And he always had a dream of straddling the chair and humping Artie til' no return. He cleared his throat and spoke up. "Do you need help getting out of your tights?" He asked. With no hesitation Mike got up and tried moving Artie's hands to undo the athletic Artie snapped out of his trance.

"N-Nah!" Artie muffled. Mike laughed as he finally moved the boy's hands. Mike didn't say anything. He just started undoing the boy's pants and pulled them off, getting the jock strap off. How does Artie do this everyday? He thought. He was now staring at a wonderful 9 or 10 inch cock. His mind was fried from the pure image.

"Oh my, Artie..you're like a god." He said softly. He just stared at it. It twitched in excitement. Mike's mouth was watering up. He had to contain the drool that was producing. He stripped off his under shirt and was left in his kneeled down. Spreading Artie's legs wide, so his head was near the montrous cock. Without any seconds thoughts of getting himself out of it. Mike took the harden head into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, and up Artie's length. His hand wrapped around the base, and his fingers lightly touching his balls. He can hear Artie gasp as Mike went further down on Artie. Getting as much as he can in his mouth. Closing his eyes and taking in the sweet, but bitter taste. His head bobbing up and down and his tongue now probing the slit of Artie's cock.

Artie groaned and threw his head back against his chair. "M-Mike..stop!" He could feel his balls tightening, and he was really close. His fingers in Mike's hair. He pulled the willing boy off of him. "Mike, stop! I'm not going to last long" He told the boy harshly as he panted. He saw the corners of Mike's lips curl up. Then Mike went to his locker opened it and got out his axe body wash. Ripping his pants off quickly. He put a good amount on Artie's cock and his fingers. He turned and walked to the chair. He hoisted himself up, legs wider than Artie could imagine. His eyes fixed on the asian that was now taking his fingers and rimming himself. Artie's mouth dropped. The moans coming out of Mike's mouth were like a soundtrack, Artie could get used to. He took this opportunity to latch his lips onto the asian's chest and tracing his fingers over his abs. God, they were amazing. He noticed Mike's 7 inch cock, up and pre cum coming out of the tip. Artie licked his lips, and bowed his head forward to take the lonely cock in his mouth.

Artie had never done this before. But from what Mike did, he mimicked. He swirled his tongue and started bobbing. His hand wandering to Mike's fingers that, Mike was fucking. He felt like being brave with this, and teased the boy and then entered his finger into Mike. Slowly pumping in and out, as he heard Mike moan louder. His finger went deeper and he felt the tip of his finger brush up against Mike's prostate. "Hhhmm! Gahh.." Artie heard. He smirked, he stopped bobbing and kissed his cum covered lips over Mike's abs. He looked up through his glasses and saw Mike's mouth gaped and eyes shut concentrating on fingering and stretching himself.

"You want me inside of you?" He whispered as his mouth trailed a wet line up to Mike's ear. He couldn't help but smile. This was the most action he got besides Brittany. But he was loving this more. "Huh?" He questioned. He felt Mike's leg come up next to Artie and resting on the back of his chair. As the other leg was still dangling on the side of the chair. Mike was lowering his body to Artie's cock. How the hell does Mike do this?" He question himself. The boy was like human jell-o. He placed his hands on Mike's hips and helped him lower down onto his hard member. Soon he could feel the tightness, and he was holding back a moan. He would have spent himself right there. But he focused hard not to. As he helped guide Mike up.

Mike's hand on Artie's chest. Gripping the jersey The other on the handle of the chair. Helping balance himself. After adjusting to Artie's cock inside of him, he felt his hips being raised and then he willingly slammed hard onto Artie. "OH, Yes!" He exclaimed. "Again!" He begged, his breathing coming hitched. They did it again. And he moved his leg, to where his foot was almost wrapped around Artie's neck. It was good being a very flexible dancer. He didn't know if he had all of Artie in him, but he felt so full with Artie's cock brushing against his prostate. They moved fluidly and slowly. As Mike squirmed his hips to have Artie brush on every inch of Mike. He took his hand around Artie's neck as he arched his back and started working himself, faster and slamming harder on Artie. Hearing the hitched gasps and groans from Artie's compared to his unlimited moaning. And groaning, "Fuck! Artie ...you feel so good..." He was now going faster, as Artie gripped him harder on the hips and slammed him down again and again.

Artie slouched his back tilting up just a smidge. And Mike bringing his other leg to join the one around Artie's neck, on the chair. Artie slammed Mike down further. Hearing the shear scream of Mike as he felt the head of his cock hit his prostate. "You like that don't you?...Right there?" He grunted out, as he continued to hit Mike in the same spot. The asian was almost folded in half, but they stayed like this. Lifting up and slamming down. "God! I'm right there.." His balls tighten again, as his stomach grew into a huge knot.

"YES! MORE!" Mike screamed at the top of his lung as Artie hit home. "YES! ARTIE PLEASE, I'M RIGHT THERE WITH YOU" He screamed and moaned inbetween his hot breaths. He can feel his orgasm coming close to the edge. Then Artie pulled him up almost fully out of him, and slammed so hard. Mike tossed his head back, as he body arched to Arite's and his cock, only being touch from Artie once, released everything. "Oh..." He moaned.

"Mike!" He grunted out as he felt his jersey and some of his face being covered in Mike's cum. He then pulled up and slammed down again, to spend himself into Mike. So hard. This was the best orgasm he had ever had. It took several minutes for both of them to calm down and get their hearts back to a steady beat. Finally with enough energy Mike un-twisted himself from Artie. That was one of his best orgasms. The other one to compare was probably Brittany. When they ended up like a human pretzel. He laughed at himself. Artie shot a look at him. "What?"

Mike smiled as he started getting his clothes on. Not caring about underwear, he got his jeans on. And helped Artie with his jeans. "I guess, I'm turned on by my own flexibility." He laughed. Artie's face then turned to sweet lit up smile.

"Well, that makes two of us" He told Mike.


End file.
